recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wisconsin Woman's 'Best-Ever' Chocolate Chip Cookies Are Created With Love
Wisconsin Woman's "Best-Ever" Chocolate Chip Cookies Are Created With Love * My name is Mae Mueller. * I'm a 58 year old housewife, mother, grandmother and Food Service Specialist. * No, I don't own a big, fancy factory or anything like that. * My factory is my home, and when I'm not working, preparing food for the public, I still do all of my baking right from my very own kitchen! * My baking experience began in Wonewoc, Wisconsin when I was 15. * My mother taught me how to bake all different kinds of goodies such as cookies, cakes, pies, candy and frosting’s. * The one thing that stands out in my mind most of all is a frosting called 7 minute frosting. * I had to cook this frosting for 7 minutes, and I had a lot of failures before I finally got it right. * But once I did there was no stopping me. * At such a tender age, I was really proud of myself and my accomplishments. * I even tried to get a job at our local bakery. * But Wonewoc was a poor, small town of about 800 people, and back in the 60’s, the local business owners could only afford to hire and pay their own family members. * In fact, we were so poor, we didn't even have a bathroom, we had an outhouse. * We had no hot water, and we washed the dishes in a little tub on the kitchen table, because we didn't have a sink. * Believe me, I know what it's like to grow up in hard times. * We literally lived off of the land. * My dad was a policeman, so we didn't have a lot of money. * However, we did have an acre of land and half of it was turned into a huge garden to feed our family. * My mom canned everything she could. * My dad was a hunter and a great fisherman, so we ate lots of venison and fish year round. * It was a real treat when my mother could afford to go to the store and buy roast beef or chicken. * That's why I value and appreciate each and every dollar. * I have about 40 years of baking experience, and I'm proficient with pie crusts, breads, candies and cookies. * My sense of touch is so accomplished, that I can tell just by feeling the consistency of the dough whether it’s ready for baking or not. * My professional cooking and baking career started 15 years ago when I got a job as a cook and baker for several restaurants in my community. * I worked my way up to lead baker for a local telephone company, and I made all of the desserts for 500 people, five day’s a week. * Believe me, that was no small task, but I never complained about all of the hard work, because I truly love what I do. * Each and every dessert I make is made with all of my love. * I feel that it’s very important for me to put all of my heart and soul into every dessert I make. * I truly feel that God has put me on this earth to show my love through everything that I bake and cook, and that it's my "purpose" to make people happy through my baking. * At work I say to myself everyday, "if I can make just one person happy today through my baking a cookie or making a sandwich, my heart will be full of joy!" * Here's what a few people who tried my cookies have to say about them: "Your chocolate chip cookies deserve 5 stars for their freshness and wonderful consistency!" * Jerry Sprague Brookfield, Wisconsin "Mae, your cookies are out of this world!" * Andy Kuhn Waukesha, Wisconsin "Mae: You're a great cook. Your chocolate chip cookies are one of a kind - the best I have ever tasted!" * Barbara Klosinski Waukesha, Wisconsin "Mae: Your chocolate chip cookies are awesome! When you bring them to work for us, it's impossible to eat just one. They just melt in your mouth!" * Shelly Bliese North Prairie, Wisconsin "Your chocolate chip cookies are so wonderful. It's such a treat, when you bring them to work for us. I love them!" * Nancy Sprague Brookfield, Wisconsin * If you're so inclined, won't you please try my delicious cookies today? * They're made with lots of love and no preservatives, and I just know you'll love them! * However, if you're not satisfied with my cookies for any reason, I'll give you back your money. * I think that's fair, don't you? * Blessing’s to all who read this! ------------------------------------------------------------- * Mae Mueller is a 58 year old housewife, mother, grandmother and Food Service Specialist residing in Waukesha, Wisconsin. * Visit Mae's blog today and try her amazingly, delicious "Best-Ever" Chocolate Chip Cookies! http://maescookies.blogspot.com * Mae Mueller may be contacted at http://maescookies.blogspot.com maescookies@yahoo.com Category:Articles